Something in the Way
by Heartless-Jazz
Summary: A/U Movieverse. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe based. I suck at summeries so please come inside and have a look.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N & Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or receive any profits from writing these fics. I'm simply doing it for fun and nothing else. Okay, so now that I got that disclaimer out of the way, I bring to you a work in progress. This will be an A/U movieverse. I didn't mention in the fic itself I guess because I forgot to or something, but they are fighting in an area as Gladiators. A lot more will be explained later on so I will leave it at that. Please leave me some feedback so I know if I should continue or not. Byez._**

* * *

Chapter One: Diary of Jane

The yellow mech panted as he took his place by his brother's side. Dried engeron coated his cracked and dented frame as his self-repair system worked over time to relieve some of his pain and fix whatever damage it found. Unfortunately, not all damage could be repaired without the aid of a medic such as the blow fuel line and the sparking left shoulder that threatened to ignite his life 'blood' and burn him alive.

"I think we are screwed, Sideswipe…."

The silver mech turned looking at his brother with a raised eye smiling slightly. He truly was in no condition to be making optimistic suggestions. His own frame matched his brother except for a few minor differences. There was no sparking shoulder in fact there was no arm at all.

At some point during the skirmish, it had been hacked off at the connection joint and currently lay twitching near the area's far side wall. Sideswipe's left optic blinked rapidly threatening to blow his visual fuse at any moment. It looked out of place with the look of sheer bliss painted across the mech's face.

"I didn't take you for the pessimistic type, Sunny. No, we aren't screwed yet. I have a plan…."

'Sunny' growled ignoring the urge to correct his brother's use of his designation physically. Normally the use of that infernal nickname would earn the user quite a beat down, but there was a bigger problem at the moment. Punishment could wait and it would he would be merciless…

"A plan? You thought of one all by yourself? And here I thought that CPU of yours was just a decoration to match your pretty face."

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment."

A pout crossed the silver mech's features before his optics return to their rising opponent scowling. The playful banter was the first thing to go. It had no place on the battlefield. The lesson had been drilled into them since their hatchling stage quite painfully.

"He's getting up, Sideswipe. Now would be a good time to explain that plan of yours."

"Yeah…You take the left side, I'll take the right."

Sunstreaker huffed rolling his optics at his brother's lack of explanation. Then again, Sideswipe had never let him down not once. He had faith in his brother…

"When?"

Sideswipe leaned down readying himself for a 'launch'. His wheeled feet hummed as they fought back the urge to dash forward under the orders of their owner's CPU. There was something about this position that made him seem all the more dangerous. Animalistic and Feral even. His entire could be described in one phantom word….dangerous.

"I'll give you a signal."

"You'll give me a signal? When? When we are scrap parts and our engeron is being soaked into the gravel? You better be right about this, Sides."

"Trust me. I'm right." There was a small pause as a new brand of smirk plastered across the silver mech's face as his remaining hand shifted turning into a spotless diamond sharp blade. What was that look? There was something joyful about it…

Sunstreaker copied his twin's actions his own blades taking the place of hands. His own 'transformation' was slower more forced alerting him to heavy damage among his gear module.

"I trust you about as far as I can throw you…."

"So …you trust me a lot then, huh? Oh and Sunny…."

"Yeah, Sideswipe?"

"Now."

The two accelerated forward swerving and dashing around each other in an attempt to confuse their larger opponent. It seemed to be working. Maybe that old saying about the 'bigger they are the dumber they are' had some merit to it after all.

"What's the plan, Sideswipe? We are running out of distance here…"

"You want an honest answer?"

"….there is no plan is there?"

"Nope, just aim for his joints and anything that hurts."

"I hate you …."

Their opponent bellowed as two large cannon like weapons ascended onto his shoulders firing rapid rounds of live ammo. At some point during the fight, Sideswipe had given the brute damage in his cranial unit damaging his targeting systems. A small blessing at best.

"How about this, we use that routine we were practicing not too long ago."

"You idiot! That was for flyers. I don't know about you but I don't see any fragging wings on this beast."

"It will work. Trust me."

"You keep telling me that…why do I keep going along with you?"

Sunny leaned down suddenly as his brother switched routes swiftly. The wheel bits stung as they grinded into the yellow mech's back leaving small skid marks, but Sunny only grunted in response. Later in private, he would curse and throw a tantrum about his damaged paint job; his spark just wasn't in it at the moment.

Their opponent seemed to be caught off guard as Sideswipe quite literally came at him from above with a war cry. His end was quick if not painless. The silver mech's deadly blades dug down deep into the other mech's facial plating and jutted into the spark chamber. Optics flicked once…twice before the heavy brute fell taking his attacker with him. The crowd went wild with cheers and roars of approval.

A small gasp of pain left Sideswipe's vocals as the dead weight of the other crushed down upon him bending his remaining limb in an awkward position. His face grimaced as his frame creaked threatening to give way or break off entirely.

"Ugh…Sunny? Bro?"

He was greeted by blue eyes as Sunny leaned down smiling. A small chuckle was threatening to break his normal serious façade. Something that only occurred with his brother.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Don't laugh…just get it off of me. This kind of hurts, Sunny…"

"I don't know I kind of like you like this. You know…I think I could leave you here for a long time."

"Sunstreaker!"

"It was a joke…" The yellow mech shook his head rising back to his full height. He pushed upon the offlined mech's frame lifting it just enough to slide his brother's body from under it. Sideswipe took the opportunity to free his arm from its prison inspecting the damage to his remaining limb.

"He isn't going to like this you know. We are pretty much scrap metal right now…."

"Who?"

"Throwdown."

"Frag him."

"And what about Nightshade? She has got to be worried right now…"

"No she isn't and you know that. I say frag her too."

"That isn't very …nice, Sunny. She is the reason we are here after all…"

"That is kind of my point, isn't it? Her fault….now come on. I want to get clean and repaired as soon as possible."

Sunstreaker turned slowly making his way to a group of large rising metal doors which would allow him to return to the holding area. He paused looking over his damaged shoulder to his frowning brother.

"Oh, Sideswipe…"

"Yeah?"

"It was a good idea…but you ever do something like that again, I swear you won't live to see the next day, clear?"

A smile broke across Sideswipe's features banishing the sorrow that threatened to break to the surface just moments before.

"Crystal, Sunny…."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello there again. Here I am with an update. Hope you enjoy...leave me some feedback =3 so I know to continue or not. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"What was that out there!"

A tall bulky grey mech yelled as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took their assigned seats at the small transports front. It would cost him thousands if not millions of credits just to keep the repairs under wraps. Damages like those suffered in the arena where rare at best often times only found in the harden soldier's dwelling within Megatron's personal guard. Finding a mech that would and could keep his mouth shut was tricky business. It was a good thing Throwdown was all bout tricky business…

Both twins sighed their wounds finally catching up to them and draining what little energy they had remaining. A small series of sparks worked their way down Sunstreaker's frame and jumped across his brother's making them hiss loudly in protest.

"We won, what more do you want? A parade? You got your credits. You won. Shouldn't you jumping for joy or something?"

"Sunstreaker..." Sideswipe gently 'elbowed' his brother abdomen warning him to curb his 'tongue'. "Shut up already, you're going to make it worse…."

"Worse? How can I make it worse? We are barely functioning and this slagger is still riding our afts. You would think he would save this lecture till after repairs are finished …."

Throwdown turned facing them once again scowl defining his ancient features. He was clearly unhappy by not only the condition of his prized positions, but also Sunstreaker's sharp tongue. Beating it out of the boy would do no good. It had done nothing more than fueling the fire, making the rebellion stronger. The only thing that held back Sunstreaker's fury was his brother….

"I could refuse to repair you all together. Leave you in the next scrap yard for meltdown. How would you like that, Ingrates."

Sideswipe's working optic widened slightly as he did his best as usual to smooth over whatever troubles Sunstreaker had managed to worm them into. "He didn't mean it, Throw. It was just a joke you know? Haha …now that we've all had a good laugh everything is good."

A lighthearted chuckle sounded from the back of the transport as a small yeah domineering femme bot stepped into the light. She was beautiful to say the least with her ebony paint design flanked by simple white markings. Her optics burned a crimson red standing out against her dark features.

"Yes, everything is good now. Throwdown simply lost his temper. Right, Throwdown?"

The elder mech huffed storming off back to the pilots chair grumbling under his breath. Shaking her head, the femme began to gently inspect the twin's damages with a mother-like fatigue to her. She tsked her tongue drawing back in disappointment.

"Look at my beautiful boys. They went and broke you…"

"Broke? Nah, just a little damaged that's all…" Sideswipe offered a grin working optic brightening under the femme's affections. It wasn't every day she was this generous and kind. In fact, they feared her more than they ever would Throwdown. Not that Sunstreaker would admit fear of anything.

"Little Damaged? You always did have a way of being optimistic about everything didn't you, Sideswipe? My strong handsome little guy…"

"Would you stop it…" Sunstreaker crossed his arms or at least tried to. The broken joints put up quite a fight, but in the end where no match for Sunny's steel will.

"Stop what?"

"Giving him false hope. Acting like you really give a slag what happens to us…."

"Sunstreaker!" Again Sideswipe tried to smooth over the situation, but Sunstreaker would not allow it. Not this time.

"No, I'm not going to shut up about this. If she did really give a damn about us, she wouldn't have rented us out to that no good bastard up front. Tell me something, how much you sell us for? You living the high-life while we rough it out in the slave quarters? What a fine creator you turned out to be…."

A resounding slap echoed through the small carrier as the femme struck her creation across the facial plating drawing a thin line of engeron with her clawed fingers. Just something else to add to the already growing number of repairs.

"You will hold your tongue in my presence, Sunstreaker. I will not stand by and let you insult me in this manner. I did the best I could for you…offered you a great start. It's up to you what you do with it. A few years of service in place of all the fame and riches you could have?"

"Screw the riches..."

"Then you can have your life of a rat then, but do think about your brother. Perhaps Sideswipe does not share in your beliefs….."

Sunny turned facing his twin with disbelief as betrayal rode across his features.

"What is she talking about, Sides?"

"It's nothing…I promise. It's just that…"

"Just what? Did you sell us out too…."

"No, well…yes. Just for a while longer, but then we can go to the academy. Be real mechs…"

"Yeah …sure. Real mechs…"

Sunstreaker leaned back growing silent as dark thoughts took over his processors. Maybe he shouldn't trust his brother as much as he wished to do so….


End file.
